Hurt and Heart
by hika-sa
Summary: Bulma has just learned of Vegeta's attempt to put an end to Majin Buu; resulting in his honorable death. She must now cope with nightmares and haunting daydreams of flashbacks of what was and what could have been. As depression kicks in, the only thing Bulma wants now is to join her love in the afterlife. Will Vegeta come back in time before Bulma takes drastic measures? Bulma POV.


***Might be a two or three parter just to let you guys know. Just to clarify things: Majin Buu saga is the present setting, while the three year gap before the androids are flashbacks. Comment what you think so far!***

* * *

"_Forgive me Bulma…I tried, I tried… I'm so sorry."_

"VEGETA!" Bulma's eyes snapped wide open. "Vege- no. No! Vegeta!" she sobbed, one hand holding her face the other gripping her bed sheets. It all came back to her. The devastating news revealed to her by Goku, only hours prior to her heart-aching awakening.

"_Gohan and Vegeta…were killed by Majin Buu." Goku informed, leaving everyone in the room speechless. Bulma's intuition sensed that something had happened to her Prince long before Goku had confirmed it, but now that she'd heard it for herself, the flood gates of emotions were broken. _

"_Vegeta," she whispered, tears spilling from her ocean-like eyes, "NO, VEGETA! NOOOOOO!" she cried at the top of her lungs. But alas, it did nothing. Vegeta was dead, and no amount of kicking and screaming was going to bring him back. "He already died once," she thought, depression and dread now consuming every cell of her body, "and now I can never bring him back. Why? Why?! I love him. I love you Vegeta!"_

Even as the inevitable was as clear as day, Bulma couldn't bring herself to accept her one true love to be gone, forever. "I heard him calling to me," she told herself "he was apologizing… Vegeta…" The voice of her lover was a broken record, replaying in her head. _Forgive me Bulma…I tried, I tried… I'm so sorry. Forgive me Bulma… Forgive me… _The images of Vegeta reaching out to her in her dream were fading away, however the pain it left chose to linger.

Feeling as if her heart was going to explode on the spot she forced herself out of bed, and instantly felt light-headed. Leaning against the walls for support, she slowly made her way out of the room to where ChiChi, Videl, and the others were. Kami's lookout was now a place of unsuccessful intervention. Everyone too dense to realize the death of their loved ones, and those who accepted the fact were too shocked to say anything. Bulma walked over to a table where Videl was drinking tea. The Ox-King was fanning down ChiChi who fainted, and was still out cold. Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and his family were playing cards near the patio. Piccolo could be seen meditating, keeping his distance from everyone else.

"Bulma," Videl said, staring up at the sky, "He's not gone, Bulma. I know he isn't gone." Bulma looked at Videl, confused for a couple of seconds. Then she remembered who she was talking about.

"Gohan…" Bulma whispered, joining Videl's view of the sky.

"He's not gone." Videl told herself more than the woman next to her, her voice hardening "I feel it. I know he's alive! He just can't be d-." She stopped herself trying to hold back any tears from forming. Bulma put an arm around the visibly distressed girl and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hmm, seeing as how strongly you feel about it, he just might not be." Bulma gave her a reassuring squeeze and left to pour her own helping of tea. _If only I had your strength, kid. _Bulma thought, closing her eyes while sipping her tea.

* * *

_**8 years ago…**_

"Hey, Homeboy!" Bulma called out to the flame-haired Saiyan.

"Home what? Boy what? What?" Vegeta muttered out surprised that someone was addressing him so casually.

"You're going to need a place to crash too." She smiled at him, "Relax, you need to unwind and see what life has to give to you! You're actually kind of cute haha."

"I'm not kind of cu- shut up." Vegeta replied.

When he started staying at Capsule Corporation, he was very distant; he didn't want to be involved or be bothered by everyone else. Like everyone else (except for my mom and dad, who instantly took a liking to him), I didn't pay much attention to him; I mean I was still in love with Yamcha, or at least I thought I was. Anyways, after he left to go find Goku, I naturally caught myself thinking about Vegeta now and then worrying about him. After me and Yamcha broke it off, Vegeta became all I could think about, and it kind of annoyed me.

A couple months later, Vegeta crashed landed on my door step. Part of me was mad, I mean, he ruined a good chunk of my residence, but the other part was just so happy he was finally back. The night before, I had a dream about him: He came back, but a different man. He got off his ship and walked right up to me, scooped me up, and gave me the most passionate kiss I'd even received. "Bulma," he told me in his raspy voice "I love you." I think it was that dream that go my hopes up. I took it almost as a vision, that maybe Vegeta and I would be together someday.

Once Vegeta got off his ship, I escorted him to the shower. Even when he would call me degrading names, I felt as though I understood him. He was a prince after all; he must have been used to people giving him what he wanted without complaint, treating him literally like royalty. Yamcha, Krillin, and the other guys didn't get him; but I really think I did. I saw through his tough guy façade and translated it as such: Vegeta was lonely. Being the last of his race (besides Goku), having everything he'd ever care about taken from him, forced to be raised under a massacring tyrant, and now stuck on a foreign planet with only the clothes on his back to his name. Vegeta was damn right lonely. And I wanted to fill that void. I wanted to be that person he needed.

* * *

A couple months ago, a mysterious boy from the future came to our timeline. He warned us that androids were going to destroy our lives and told us to prepare, for the worst was certainly coming. Vegeta has been living in Capsule Corp. for some time now. We would strike up conversations occasionally, but they usually ended with him dismissing me, or both of us to angry to continue speaking. Vegeta would only approach me if my father were too busy to fix his training devices. Since he broke the machines easily, I would see him often. And while fixing them, I can almost swear he'd be staring at me from time to time.

"Hey Vegeta," I asked him while working on one of his training bots "Did you have a girlfriend before you came here?"

"A what?" he'd reply harshly.

"You know, a love interest, someone you just found yourself infatuated with."

"Hmph. As if I had the time to pay attention to the female enigma."

"So no lover huh?" I pushed on.

He responded with silence, crossing his arms and looking towards a different direction then me.

This man has never felt the emotion of love, and I don't think any form of it was in his vocabulary. It hurt me to think that someone can be so alone, but thinks it to be normal. To think that loneliness was in life's job description. Vegeta was a passionate man, I could tell. He worked hard every day, to achieve high standard goals. It was another reason why I felt myself attracted to him; His hardworking and prideful attitude.

It was about a month after our brief and kind of awkward-ish conversation. The loudest explosion could be heard miles and miles away and sadly, it happened right in my backyard. The second I heard what seemed to be a bomb going off, I knew: it was Vegeta. I ran there as fast as I could, Yamcha alongside me. We weren't together at the time, but we were still friends, I guess.

"Vegeta?!" I called out to him, "Vegeta?!"

And out of nowhere, his hand just popped out of the rubble, startling me half to death. He began to stand up, new cuts and bruises enveloped his body. _Oh thank God, he's alright. _

"Errrr! Damn it Vegeta! Why'd you go and do that for?" I scolded at his trembling body. "My house is literally two feet away from here! Why are you so fucking reckless? You could have destroyed it!" _And you could have destroyed yourself- _is what I wanted to add.

He just stared at me blankly. Haha, he was probably thinking, _"What the hell does this vulgar woman want from me?" _He suddenly collapsed and my first instinct was to run to him and yell at him some more. I did, but a lot less yelling than I wanted to. This man is just so stubborn, but I feel that his intentions are pure. However some would question, are they pure good, or pure evil? Maybe a mixture of both? I mean if you think about it, selflessness and selfishness are two very different things.

I had Vegeta in my arms for a good amount of time at that point. He told me I was interfering with his training, that I should leave him alone, that he needed to surpass Kakarott. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hunger burning in them. Not the longing for food kind of hunger, it was more like the desire to succeed. _This man really is something else. _I thought as a smile flickered across my face. Vegeta tried getting up but failed, fainting in the process. Good thing Yamcha's here.

We placed him in the infirmary and had our doctors look over him.

"He's suffering from some serious injuries, but I wouldn't worry too much. He's a saiyan. And if I've learned anything from that boy Goku, it's that saiyans are resilient. Vegeta will be fine Bulma." My dad assured me. He and my sniffling mom left the room. I was about to too, but I heard Vegeta mumble something.

"Kakarott." He stirred. He must have been having a nightmare. Looking at him now, I couldn't get myself to leave his side.

_Oh, Vegeta_. My heart ached just by looking at him. _The pain he must have gone through in the past. He can't even relax in his sleep. _I sat there for hours, damping his forehead, in attempt to cool him off. Once his fever did break though, I managed to fall asleep on the desk next to him.

I had another dream about him. It was raining, heavily. I don't recall where I was or what I was doing though. I just know that I was soaking wet, frantically looking for something- or someone. It was a dream, but I swear I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. I was about to give up hope but then I saw it…I saw him. His sparking energy engulfed his body like blue fire. It was so beautiful. I tried calling out to him, but the words wouldn't escape my mouth. As fast as I could blink he was gone, out of my sight. I dropped to the floor sobbing. Why was I crying so hard? It wasn't too long though, when I felt something warm press against my back, gently pressing against my stomach. It was him; he didn't leave me after all. "Bulma," he whispered in my ear. "Bulma, Bulma, Bu-"

"-Lma." Was what I awoke to. My eyes slowly opening, still feeling heavy; I was faced to face with the man in my dreams. "What are you doing here?" he asked lamely. His brows were narrowed but I didn't sense the slightest bit of anger in his voice. All I could do was stare back at him. _The man in my dream. _The dream that wouldn't leave me. I got off my chair as quickly as I could, my body just moving on its own, and found that my arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around him. He didn't flinch or look away, no. He gazed back at me, with a hint of confusion. Tears were forming in my eyes when I said his name aloud, "Vegeta". Breaking our little staring contest, I closed my eyes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked back at me showing no emotion at all. It kind of hurt me, but then again who am I to expect a bigger reaction from a man that never experienced love. I gently took my body weight off of him, new tears forming in my eyes. But I didn't get the chance to stand up. Vegeta wrapped one arm around my waist with the other pulling my face down to him. He returned my kiss. It lingered on for a few moments, filled with nothing but what this man knew what to give. His kiss was filled with passion and it made my heart flutter. When he finally broke it off, his onyx eyes gave me one last intense stare before he finally spoke.

"Go." He told me harshly.

He left me dumbstruck with confusion. _What just happened?_ Was all my mind could muster.

"Go." He commanded bitterly.

"But Vege-"

"I said leave." He narrowed his eyes at me, but again he didn't look at me with any sort of anger. It must have been confusing for him. To live his whole life with no one to have cared for him, no one for him to have cared for. And now suddenly have a stranger offer him both those things. What was going through his mind right now? I just looked at him with my pouty blue eyes. I wasn't going to let him fool me. What we just shared wasn't an accident. But I wasn't going to tell him the obvious.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." I told him. He faced the other way and grunted. I just left him there. I felt that we both needed to figure out what really just happened between us.

* * *

"Are you alright? Bulma?"

My eyes snapped open from its daydream. If only I could relive those memories, but I can't. This is my reality now. And this reality, no longer has my Vegeta in it.

Turns out it was Krillin that snapped me out of my daze. "Bulma, how are you feeling?" he asked me. We weren't that close anymore, but I think that I can speak for every one when I say that Krillin is a guy that genuinely cares.

"I guess…I'm okay." I lied, and he knew it too. He put his hand on my shoulder and took a seat on a chair next to me.

"Trunks and Goten. They really are such strong kids aren't they? Man, if only I was that brave when I was their age."

I gave him a light smile. _My little boy. He's inherited so much strength, hasn't he? Both physically and emotionally. Trunks, my baby, if mommy is gone… Do you think you will be okay on your own? _Tears spilled from my eyes once more. Krillin patted my back comfortingly.

"You know Bulma; I never really liked Vegeta all that much. He's prideful, arrogant, but you already know that."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is: You did well Bulma. Trunks too. You guys really changed him for the better. And now each and every one of us, we all have new found respect for him. Remember what Piccolo said? He sacrificed everything for you two… and the world too, you know, indirectly. He's a hero Bulma. And heroes are never gone from the story too long. I mean, look at Goku."

He gave me one last pat on the back before he left me at the table. It was a good speech, but it made me think long and hard. _What did he mean by that? The dragon balls are useless when it comes to reviving him. Oh Krillin, make more sense the next time you give an inspirational speech. _

The one thing I do understand… I know that the only thing I want right now is to be with Vegeta. No matter what it takes. Bulma got up from her chair and walked around the Lookout. So many emotions filled her body, she didn't know what to do next. All she could do was think and remember. Remember the feeling she had when Vegeta was with her.

* * *

Vegeta never called my name or asked me anything the rest of the week. I felt strange and needed closure…or maybe I needed a little something more than that. I needed to know what was going through his mind when he decided to kiss me back. I walked back up to his room, with his dinner in hand and noticed he wasn't in bed.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled, dropping the food on the ground. _The fucking window is open and if he's smart, Vegeta better not be outside in that room- the fucking room that nearly killed him!_

My dad had fixed the Gravity Room a couple days earlier. I begged and pleaded him not to, but he told me I would only be avoiding the inevitable.

"Once Vegeta's all healed, he's going to ask me to fix it anyways, dear. Might as well beat him to the punch."

I ran to the open window and looked down. I was greeted by the oh so familiar humming of the G.R. "That son of a bitch!" I yelled out. I ran down to my lab and switched on the screen communicator that my dad had also installed into the gravity room. Once it turned on, I was given a view of a stubborn ass saiyan. He was still dressed in bandages, but the man wouldn't let that stop him from getting his exercises in. Sweat was visible on his body. And he was trembling as he did his push-ups.

"Damn it Vegeta!" Bulma scolded him. "What the hell do you think you're doing huh?"

Vegeta just continued his workout, ignoring the chaotic woman in front of him.

"Do you hear me? Get back inside now! You aren't fully healed yet and I know damn well I'm not going to drag your limp body to the infirmary again!"

Vegeta grunted and gave Bulma a death stare. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bulma couldn't help but get that same hurt-feeling again. She switched off the screen and slumped in her chair. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

_**A few weeks later…**_

Vegeta and I haven't spoken to each other since that day I found him in that death trap of a gravity room. We were basically just avoiding each other. He healed up already and we would only see each other when he came down to get food. Mere glances were avoided, and I could tell right away that whatever he had felt when he kissed me before must really be long gone. _Maybe it really was just an accident._

The phone rang and my mom picked it up.

"Oh of course. She's right here. Bulma darling, Yamcha's on the phone for you."

_What? What does he want?_ We had broken up on good terms, but we haven't spoken since the explosion incident. Yamcha actually tried calling me, attempting to get me to make up with him to get back together, but I didn't buy it. No matter what, Yamcha will always be Yamcha. He's a good friend but totally selfish. And I know damn well that I'm not going to let him fool me into thinking otherwise.

"Hello, Yamcha?" I said in a bored tone.

"Hey B. How's it going?"

"Oh you know, I'm fine. And you?"

"Actually Bulma, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

_Here we go again. "_What is it this time?" I replied, annoyance now clearly displayed in my voice.

"Do you mind if I come over? I think it'll be way better if we discuss this in person."

"Alright." Was all I said back.

"Great. Be there in ten."

He hung up and she couldn't stop the headache starting to form. _Here comes another rerun of the same damn thing. What'll he bring this time? Flowers and chocolate? A fucking dragon ball? Ugh. _

Ten minutes passed and Bulma heard her doorbell ring. "Here we go." She said aloud. She opened the door, only to have flowers and chocolate shoved at her face. _I knew it. _

"Hey B. Can I come in?"

Bulma didn't say anything, just stepped aside and gestured the scarred-face man inside.

"Haven't been here in a while huh? Haha, really does bring back memories." Yamcha smiled at Bulma heading for the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Take a seat B." he patted on the cushion next to him.

_Damn right I will. It's my house dumbass. _Bulma approached the couch but didn't sit. Instead she stood in front of Yamcha; the only thing separating the two was the table between them.

"Speak now…" Bulma grunted with an attitude. "Sorry" she corrected herself "I don't mean to sound rude. Just a little tired you know?" Her expression softened, but only because she didn't want to let on the trouble she was having with her and Vegeta's "relationship".

"It's cool Bulma. Well you know, I just wanted to say I miss you. I really do. And I've been doing some thinking."

_Oh really? That's surprising coming from you. _Bulma thought. She just nodded as a response to go on.

"Bulma, I know I've made a lot of mistakes when we were together, but let me be honest: you gave me no choice."

Bulma's jaw dropped. _Is he being serious? If he's trying to get back together with me his chances just went from zero to negative twenty. This bitch- _

Before Bulma could finish her last thought, or utter out a reply, Yamcha continued.

"I mean, you were always so busy and we never really got to do things that I wanted to do. You never really gave me much when we were together, you know what I mean? You were great, but just so stubborn and controlling. But look, I'm willing to overlook that. Even though you threw us away, we can make things work out again, right Bulma? I mean, I still love you. Don't you feel the same way?"

Shock. Shock was all Bulma could feel… well no that was a lie. It was shock and agitated anger.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS YAMCHA?" She screamed, not caring who the hell heard her. "I'M THE ONE TO BLAME FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO US? YOU'RE FUCKING FORGIVING ME?"

"Whoa, Bulma calmed down- I didn't mean that necessarily. I just meant-"

Faster than he could blink, Bulma slapped Yamcha right across the face, knocking him down in the process.

"How dare you?! I should've known not to let you come back in here. You're the same Yamcha! Maybe even worse. We're never getting back together do you hear me?!" Bulma was fuming. She still couldn't believe the garbage that came out of the guy's mouth.

"Yamcha. We were together for more than ten years. And during those years, you cheated on me repeatedly! I even caught you staring at other girls right in front of my face! And you have the nerve to tell me that **I **ruined what we had? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled again.

Yamcha got up and gripped Bulma's wrist slamming her against the wall. "Ow! Yamcha!" Tears started forming in Bulma's eyes. Not because of anything Yamcha said to her-no he was just total bullshit- but because he physically hurt her just now.

"Listen to me Bulma!" Yamcha yelled back giving her a shake. "We still love each other. Come on you know that!"

Bulma looked into his crazed eyes. _He's gone completely mad, hasn't he? _"UGH! YAMCHA! Let go of me, NOW!"

"BULMA, I'm not letting go until you tell me you love me back! I'm right here- you don't have to hide it!"

"STOP IT! YAMCHA LET GO STOP IT!" As if on cue, Vegeta came storming in and grabbed Yamcha by the neck causing him to let go of Bulma while trying to escape Vegeta's death grip.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered, rubbing her wrists.

"Are you fucking deaf weakling?" Vegeta said menacingly. He wasn't joking around. The look he had on his eyes was the look of a killer. A hungry predator who just found his first catch in years. "The woman told you to let go. I heard it. I'm sure the whole damn city heard it. What were you waiting for, you piece of shit?"

Vegeta raised him up higher, tightening his grip. Yamcha was visibly turning purple, now looking Bulma in the eye.

"B! Make im stap!" he choked out.

_You're getting what you deserve. _She thought. But she wasn't heartless. She knew Yamcha was an idiot but he didn't deserve to die like this. No matter how much it would make her feel better to see him in pain, she knew karma was going to kick him on his ass at some point anyways.

"Vegeta" she finally looked at the man whom she had unresolved matters with. "Let him go, please. He's not worth it."

Vegeta eyed her like she was crazy. "This bitch just slammed you against the wall, he hurt you! Who knows, with your weak ass he could have killed you!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta." Was all Bulma could say back. Vegeta knew she wasn't dumb, she had guts and he knew that. But for some reason, he wanted to protect her from this coward. Before letting him go, he whispered something inaudible to Bulma ears first.

"Listen up, Yamcakes. You ever come within a hundred meters of this place, I will kill you. If I catch you talking to the woman again, if I ever hear her scream in pain again, I promise you: I'll kill you. And it will be a slow, agonizing death." Vegeta spoke hard and raspy, a smirk crossed his face as he saw horror and fear cross Yamcha's. "And don't think I'll back out on my promise. I'm letting you go only because I have better things to do. But catch me when free and not even Shenron will be able to restore your body, go that?" He added. Yamcha nodded slowly, and dropped down to the floor with a thud. "Now get your pudgy ass out of here, before the woman changes her mind." Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms looking intently at Bulma.

"Whatever." Yamcha said pathetically, and took off as fast as he could. Not that anyone would miss him anyways.

Bulma was still sitting on the floor, rubbing her sore wrists. "Vegeta, thanks a lot." She looked up. Vegeta gave her another expressionless look, and turned around heading for the door. "I've got training to do." Was all he said and he was gone in a flash.

Bulma couldn't help but smile to herself. _Thank you, Vegeta._

* * *

Bulma still remembered how she felt the day her Prince came to rescue her. As a matter of fact, that was the spark that ignited what they shared, years ago. She smirked at herself. "I miss you Vegeta. It won't be long until we see each other again, I promise."

Bulma headed back into her room, now cooking up a deadly plan.

* * *

The next day, you can say that Vegeta and I were on good terms. And I say that because he actually responded-with words- when I spoke to him that morning.

"Good morning Vegeta. How was your workout? I made breakfast."

"Woman, I'm not going to lie to you. Eating you cooking would be suicide." He said nonchalantly.

"Dick." Bulma muttered under her breath and served him a plate of pancakes, sausage and eggs anyways.

Vegeta chuckled. "Practice your whispering, harpy."

Bulma's face got hot. _Well at least…it's not awkward. _Bulma passed Vegeta a glass of orange juice when he noticed the bruises on both her arms.

Gently, but firmly, he grabbed one of them making Bulma jump.

"Did _he_ do this?" Bulma knew exactly who he was referring to and it was true. She tried hiding the bruises by wearing a long sleeve, but obviously it didn't work. She wanted to wear gloves, but knew she would just look ridiculous and probably more suspicious. Evidence of what had happened between her and Yamcha were displayed right on her hands.

Bulma just nodded as a reply.

Vegeta tried squeezing her wrist, applying a bit of pressure on the black and blue area. She yelped as her response.

His eyes widened. "I'll kill him." Vegeta said, gulping down juice and getting ready to leave.

"No, don't overreact. I'm fine Vegeta, really I am. I'm not as weak as you think me to be." She huffed, pouting her face and crossing her arms.

Vegeta didn't know how to respond. Yell at her and call her an idiot, or kiss her again. Two very attractive choices, however one more satisfying than the other. Vegeta already knew that he found this woman in front of him definitely not unattractive, but still. He wasn't going to give any hint that he was at her mercy. Ridiculous. He is the Prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful being in the universe. He wasn't going to go soft just because of this weak woman in front of him. But at the same time, she wasn't weak at all. She was strong-willed and daring too. Vegeta couldn't help but respect her for that. So without even thinking twice, he chose option two.

Vegeta pushed Bulma against the wall with his body and kissed her. This time with more passion than the last. It caught Bulma off guard, but she couldn't have felt happier. For weeks, she was longing for another encounter with Vegeta like this again and finally it had arrived.

One move led to another and they found themselves in Vegeta's bedroom. They made love that day. And those actions repeated themselves for weeks.

It wasn't until 2 months later that Bulma realized a difference in her body. She began waking up with headaches, constantly needing to vomit. She was pushed to her limit, done convincing herself it was the stomach flu and decided to get a pregnancy test.

When results came out positive, she honestly didn't know how to feel. Excited because she would become the mother of a child from the man she cared for dearly? Or anxious and worried, because she didn't know how the father of her unborn child would react to such news.

She knew that their relationship was complicated. Mostly because Vegeta's feelings and intentions were hard to figure out at times. Some days he would actually talk to Bulma and tell her about his past and on other days he would just leave her for long periods of time and come back as if nothing happened. Deep down Bulma knew that Vegeta cared for her, even though he would never say it, it was the little things he did that showed it. Bracing herself for the worst, Bulma went to go find Vegeta to tell him the news.

She found him training in the G.R. and decided to wait for him until he finished up. Turns out he didn't finish until 2 in the morning and Bulma fell asleep on the couch waiting. When Vegeta came inside he saw her sleeping figure and carefully carried her to her room, trying his best not to wake her. He laid her down on her bed and put a blanket over her. She was so beautiful when she slept. Sitting beside her, running his fingers through her soft aqua blue hair, he sensed something was off about Bulma. He gently slid his hand down her body and stopped by her stomach.

His eyes widened. _This can't be. Is she…Is she?_ Vegeta was torn between happiness and horror. A part of him was smitten that the woman he had drawn himself so close to was carrying his child. A child with royal saiyan blood running through his veins. On the other hand Vegeta knew that he was no fit to be a father. His own father never even cared for him as a child; he practically gave him to Frieza without a second thought. He hated his father and was happy that he was rotting in hell right now. But his child…his and Bulma's child- would he grow up to hate him just as he hated his father? He didn't know the first thing about parenthood and yet, he still knew one thing- his child will not grow up to be the monster he was-that means with or without himself at his side.

Giving Bulma one last look he walked back to his room for another night of restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, confused. _How'd I get back to my room? Was it Vegeta? Oh shit. I didn't get to tell him yesterday. _I took a shower, got dressed, and headed for the G.R. When I got out there though, I wasn't welcomed by the buzzing and heat of the room. It was turned off. _That's strange. Where is he? _

I walked around and saw him in front of a guy with a delivery truck. Next to him were boxes and boxes of what I guessed to be food. Vegeta signed the boxes off and the delivery guy went on his way. He then capsuled all of the boxes and began walking towards me and the G.R.

"Vegeta!" I greeted while popping out from behind the half room half spaceship. "I need to talk to you about something." He looked at me but still kept walking. _That asshole's ignoring me again. _"Look Vegeta, I'm-"

"I'm leaving." He said, back facing me.

"What? Since when? And where are you going? Vegeta, this isn't the best time right now I'm-"

"I know. And that's why I'm going. I'll be in space where I can train more efficiently and reach my ultimate form.

"Wait? You know? But how?"

He turned to face me and chuckled. "It'll be a boy."

Even with the circumstances right now, I couldn't help but smile. _A boy huh? Well that narrows down a bunch of names. _

Vegeta turned back around and entered his chamber.

"Wait, wait! When are you coming back? I need you…"

He looked at me then jumped of his ship. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. "I promise you, I'll be back. Just don't get yourself killed." He smirked and went back inside.

"I should be saying that to you!" I called back. He just nodded to me and let the door close. In a matter of seconds the ship took off and left nothing but a cloud if dirt and dust in its place.

"You promised me. Please, don't break your promise." A tear slipped down my face as I rubbed my stomach.

* * *

Sorry if anything got confusing! Don't be afraid to comment of PM me questions! It's not over yet guys...


End file.
